Blurry
by MyDearestBrena
Summary: A daine and numair songfic. Daine and Numair love eachother, and Numair realizes the power dane has over him and starts to have some doubts...


Disclaimer: all of these wonderful characters belong to Tamora Pierce and the great song to puddle of mudd  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
everybody's empty  
  
and everything is so messed up  
  
As Numair was surrounded by all the court members he zoned them out. He looked over to daine, the only true thing in his life. Maybe all these beautiful woman had been all he wanted, but now that seemed so long ago. They were all so fake, they liked him for his power, for his influence, and then there was daine  
  
preoccupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble and I crawl  
  
Numair sighed ever since they had returned to court after the final clash of immortals Daine had been so busy they hardly got any alone time. She was his whole life. She was reality. The someone he had secretly been waiting for ever for. She understood him and loved him.  
  
and you could be my someone  
  
you can be my scene  
  
you know that I'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene  
  
He would do anything for her. Go through death and beyond. But did she feel the same. Did she feel that connection and undying love. Did she want to return his feeling? All the time she was surrounded by people in awe of her. Goddess, he had been amazed by her since the first time he met her. She captivated him.  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
He missed her now. She was back in carthak, some emergency with a herd of elephants, trampling a town. Whatever thought numair . Shes with Kaddar. The very name made him mad. Ok, he thought, so I'm jealous, but they have always gotten along so well  
  
can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well you shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well you shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Graveyard hag, he thought, she owns me entirely, she has my heart and soul so entirely. It would be scary if I didn't love her so much, he smiled to himself at that. There was always a little fear in the back of his mind thought. She could take it all away, all his happiness and joy the light in his world of dark. The truth in a world of lies.  
  
everyone is changing  
  
there's no one left that's real  
  
make up your own ending  
  
and let me know just how you feel  
  
Suddenly he was woken from his revery by Varice . "Numair!!!" she exclaimed "Ive been looking all over for you!!!!!" numair faked a smile "varice, what are you doing in tortall?" she went on to explain but he stopped listening to her, he didn't care. He knew she liked him. But what about him did she like? In the past he never would have thought that. Everyone is changing now that I have daine , he thought, was anything ever real?  
  
cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
you could be my someone  
  
you can be my scene  
  
you know that I will save you  
  
from all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
daine daine daine daine she just wouldn't leave his mind, but, he thought, do I really want her to? I don't think I can live without her loving smile, her soft lips, her stubborn caring. But should he trust her with all this? Do I have a choice, he thought, grimly.  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
well you shoved it in my face  
  
the pain you gave to me  
  
I trust her, I think, I love her, I know  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
  
nobody told me what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you when to run away  
  
nobody showed you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you when to run away  
  
Nobody seemed to be on there side thought, the tall mage sighed again, it was the age. She was so young, he was so old. He could be her father. Did he want to trap her? That day when he thought the spridren had got her. He had been so scared. He just couldn't hide his love anymore. that hadn't been the kiss of a teacher, not even a good friend, but a lover.  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
can you take away the pain  
  
the pain you gave to me  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
as numair drifted of to sleep a last thought floated through his mind. She could take it all away or she could save him 


End file.
